


Imperfectly Beautiful

by Meli_writes



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Shallura Week 2018, beach, first/last, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: A fluffy shallura ficlet involving the beach and telling Shiro he's beautiful. <3





	Imperfectly Beautiful

It was Allura’s first time visiting one of Earth’s beaches. Shiro couldn’t sleep after having a bad dream so, the two of them decided to take a walk along the shore. The sky was so colorful in the early morning’s light. Clouds of pink and orange spotted the shifting blue skies. The water sparkled and she imagined the waves washing away all the negativity Shiro’s dream brought him. 

“This is so peaceful, Shiro,” she said as she scanned the sand for a pretty shell. Shiro found one he said was called a conch shell and she was eager to find a second. 

“It really is. Thanks for suggesting it. I already feel much better,” he said barely loud enough to hear over the waves. 

Allura looked up from the sand to examine him. His hair almost had a pink glow to it and the sunrise shined behind him. He still had dark circles around his eyes, but the tension in his shoulders was completely gone. His bare chest rose and fell with slow, easy breaths. His shorts hung low on his hips and his bare feet took lazy steps beside her. He looked much more relaxed, she decided as she met his eyes and smiled.

When she returned her attention to the sand she found two small triangular shells lying side by side. When she picked them up she realized that the outer part was black and the inside was a pale cream color. They reminded her of Shiro.

“Those are pretty,” he said from beside her. Allura smiled and held them up close to his face. 

“The two tones remind me of your hair from when I first met you,” she said. Shiro ran his hand through his now all white hair and asked, “You probably think I look even stranger now than you did then, huh?”

She would have laughed if she hadn’t known his new hair was a sensitive subject. “No, it would have been somewhat of a comfort if you had all white hair when we first met. You look even more Altean now,” she said and moved the shells to the tips of his ears, imaging him with Altean ears, “The only things missing are your pointed ears and body marks.”

Shiro laughed and covered both her hands with both of his. She enjoyed the cool metal of his right hand and the warmth of his left. “I still can’t believe you think my ears are hideous. I think your ears are beautiful. The least you could do is find them...odd but, cute,” he groaned.

Allura laughed and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Shiro, but your ears are deformed.”

“Stars above…” he sighed and released her hands.

“I mean it’s like you didn’t fully develop as a fetus!”

“Allura…” he said trying to hide his smile.

She grinned at him because she loved how playful they could be with each other. They could banter like younglings and laugh over it all because they both knew that there was love in the other’s heart. He respected her but didn’t let her royal title keep him from treating her like a friend. Taking his metal hand in hers once again she said, “You’re still the most beautiful being I’ve ever met.” 

Rolling his eyes he said, “A being covered in scars, with only one arm, and ugly ears.”

“You are imperfectly beautiful,” she said moving to frame his face with her hands.

“You’re only saying that because you love me,” he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No, I thought so from the _first_ moment I saw you. Waaaaaaaay before I fell in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! Shallura week has begun!  
> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy ficlet! [Come say hi to me over on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/meli-writes) <3


End file.
